In general, a vacuum cleaner refers to a device for sucking dust and foreign materials from a surface to be cleaned using a suction motor provided in a main body and filtering dust and foreign materials in the main body.
The vacuum cleaner may be classified into an up-right type vacuum cleaner having a suction nozzle connected to a main body thereof and moving along with the main body and a canister type vacuum cleaner having a suction nozzle connected to a main body through an extension pipe, a handle, a hose, etc.
As the related art, a canister type vacuum cleaner is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open No. 10-2008-0017649.
The vacuum cleaner of the related art includes a main body including a fan-motor assembly for providing vacuum suction force, a suction nozzle for sucking in various indoor foreign materials, an extension pipe extending from the suction nozzle, a suction hose connected to the main body to deliver vacuum suction force, a controller provided in the main body to control operation of various components such as the fan-motor assembly, and a panel provided in the main body to display various images and information under control of the controller.
The vacuum cleaner of the related art generally displays the operation state thereof through a display unit provided in the main body. However, the method of displaying the state of the cleaner of the related art has low visibility and thus requires user's excessive concentration or efforts. Accordingly, the operation state of the cleaner or an error occurring during the operation of the cleaner may not be properly delivered to the user. In particular, if the user does not perceive the error occurring during the operation of the cleaner, the internal parts of the vacuum cleaner may be damaged or cleaning may not be properly performed.
In addition, in the vacuum cleaner of the related art, since wheels are automatically driven by a driving device such as a motor, the user may not perceive the driving state of the wheels.
As the related art, a vacuum cleaner is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1552437.
The vacuum cleaner of the related art includes a cleaner body including a suction motor for generating suction force, a suction part communicating with the cleaner body to suck in air and dust, a connection part for connecting the suction part and the cleaner body, and a battery provided in the cleaner body to supply power to the suction motor.
Meanwhile, in order to replace the battery or charge the battery using a charger, the battery should be detached from the cleaner body. However, in the related art, since a battery assembly is provided in the cleaner body, it is inconvenient to detach the battery assembly from the cleaner body.